Our Place
by Just Playing Along
Summary: Caleb gets a text from his former foster parents that makes him wonder if he made the right decision to leave. Hanna convinces him with a whole lot of smut!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine! They belong to the PLL corporation.

A/N: just a little something I wrote while bored. Let me know if I can fix anything or how you like it! Review please! :)

He was pissed. He was so incredible _pissed off _that when Hanna saw him after school he barely spoke two words to her. Normally he would have vented to her about the principal, or his teachers, or how idiotic the kids in his class had been, but this time Caleb had had it. His former foster parents had texted him in his last class. They sent him a picture of themselves with their real son on a cruise. They had also been kind enough to tell him he could have been there if he had stayed with them, which he knew was a fucking lie because they had repeatedly gone without him before, with no notice and only a jar of peanut butter in the cabinets. He didn't want to talk about it this time, and he didn't even know why it hit him so hard, maybe because at least when he lived with them he had lights that always stayed on, or a room with a nice bed, not the piece of crap mattress he had in his apartment now.

He didn't say anything the entire way to his apartment. Hanna was letting him stew over whatever it was until they got upstairs, but when he still hadn't talked about it she decided to ask him.

"So, how was your day?" She asked casually.

"Hanna," He started, sounding annoyed, "I know what you're doing and I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed, also getting irritated, "Caleb, why did I come over here if you're just going to sulk. I could be at my own house, not getting mad at you."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," He reiterated, "I'm going to the bathroom." He stated before getting up and stalking away.

Right when he left, his phone beeped.

"Cal-" Hanna stopped when she saw the horrible letter at the end of his message: 'A'. She snatched up his phone and read it quickly. "_Looks like 'mommy and daddy' want you back. Think of what you could do for Hanna with their dough- A" _

She heard the toilet flush and quickly put his phone down "You got a text."

Caleb picked up his phone and read the text before slamming his phone on the table and muttering curse words under his breath. Hanna eyed him before deciding to tell him the truth "…What did that mean?" She asked. At his look of disbelief she hurried to continue, "I only read it when I saw it was from 'A'! I never would have otherwise, you know that."

He sighed before remaining to his place on the couch and scrolling through his messages to the one from his foster parents. Caleb handed his phone to Hanna, thinking it was easier than having to explain it all.

She tossed his phone back to him before giving him a questioning look, "So what? Is this why you're so pissed off?" when he nodded she continued to stare at him. "And so 'A' is trying to make you think you're not rich enough?"

Caleb turned his head to her, with his chin resting on his knuckles. "Is she wrong? Look around you Hanna, I have a piece of crap apartment. The most expensive thing in here is probably your shoes. At least when I lived with them I got compensation."

She thought about what he had said. This wasn't about her, 'A' thought it was, but it wasn't. This was about him thinking he couldn't provide enough, and hating the idea of going back but knowing it was the right choice. And him staying here was the wrong choice.

She got up from her chair and sat on his lap. She gently took his phone away from him and erased both the message from his former 'parents' and the message from 'A'. "You know that you're amazing," she whispered, "and I think you are so smart for leaving those people. You made the _right choice_," she emphasized.

He turned to look at her and a small smile crossed his face, "How do you do that? How can you always know what I'm thinking?"

Shrugging, Hanna bent down to kiss him, connecting her lips with his softly and full of love. "And you know," she told him quietly, "If you didn't have your own place… I couldn't do this." At her last words she stood off of him and unzipped her short dress letting the entire thing fall to the floor. Keeping her heels on, she kicked it away from her and sat back on Caleb's lap.

His eyes continued to get darker as he looked at her body. She had on a dark purple bra lined in white lace and her panties- if you could call them that- were the same color with a white bow at the top. She straddled his lap and kissed on the lips again, but this time, Caleb kissed back. Hard. He gripped her hair with one hand while the other circled around her to cup her ass. Hanna moaned into his mouth at the contact while she pried his mouth open and let her tongue reach his.

Hanna took her arms from around his neck and slid them under his t-shirt. His muscles twitched and jumped at the light skim of her nails. She smiled slightly before deciding to tease him, skimming her nails down to his waistband and letting a few fingers slip underneath before coming up again. She could feel him start to react to her teasing, but that only encouraged her. Moving away from his mouth she trailed kisses down the side of his neck, nipping at his sensitive skin. Her hands didn't cease their torture, but she brought them to the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. Caleb groaned as her lips traced over his chest and down his stomach as she moved off his lap. Finally, he felt slight pressure on his member and looked down to see her kissing and stroking him through his jeans.

"Han," he moaned gently and she kicked off her heels and moved back up his body, attacking his mouth once more. This time it was Caleb who let his hand roam. He cupped her breast and palmed it through her bra, while the other hand inched slowly up her thigh. Hanna gasped as he reached into her bra to roll her nipple between his fingers before switching and doing the same thing to the other. Hanna felt her entire body tingling and reacting to the slightest touch he gave her. She blamed it on the fact that her mother was home more than often this week, so nothing had happened between them since several weeks ago. Bringing her back to reality Caleb's fingers ghosted over her panties before coming to play with the bow at the top. Hanna groaned in frustration and grinded her hips onto his lap causing her to moan again while he let out a hiss of pleasure.

He grabbed her legs to make sure they were secure around him before standing up and beginning to walk towards his bed. While he was walking, Hanna again detached her lips from his and began sucking on his pulse point, occasionally nipping or kissing. He sucked in a breath, loving when she marked him. Quickly, he used his free hand unclasp her bra and slide off the straps.

Lowering them both on his bed, he kissed her mouth again and finally allowed his fingers to rub over her panties. She let out a yell and bucked her hips into his hand, "off, Caleb. Take them off." He did as he was told, using his teeth to slide the delicate piece of material down her toned legs. Seeing that they were already soaked through made him smirk at her and push a finger into her without warning. She threw her head back and clenched her eyes shut as he pumped it in and out of her slowly. She began to rock her hips at the same pace before urging him to go faster. As he did, he added a second finger, curving them into her the way he knew would bring her closer to the edge. When he began to rub circles around her clit Hanna's whole body began tightening up. Pumping his fingers into her even harder, he looked at her face as she screamed his name and her mouth opened into an 'O'. Her entire body jerked and writhed underneath him as she rode out her high.

She pulled him down to her after she regained enough sense and began kissing him passionately. Caleb almost lost it when she palmed his now painfully hard member through his jeans. Her delicate fingers slid off his belt before undoing to button n his jeans and pushing them down his legs. He assisted her in kicking them off and her hand returned to its position at the waistband of his boxer briefs. She reached in and grasped his throbbing erection as he groaned.

Slowly moving her hand up and down, she would put just the right amount of pressure on him. He fought to stop from shooting his load into his boxers when she skimmed the slit on the tip of his erection. "Stop," He told her loudly, "Han, I need you," he finished huskily as she nodded. She reached for his nightstand and got a condom out quickly, not hesitating to push his boxers down and watch his member throb as he waited for her to put it on him, like he knew she liked.

Before he could process what was happening, he felt warmth around his shaft. Looking down he saw Hanna's mouth surrounding him and he couldn't help himself from bucking into her mouth. "Hanna." He commanded, but she got the message, moaning around him as she slid him out of her mouth. He clenched his fists as he again tried to regain control and finally she had rolled the condom up his erection.

Kissing her with intensity Caleb leaned her back on the bed again. He moved down her body and licked up her lower lips, needing to get her closer again- because he certainly wasn't going to last very long. Hanna screamed with pleasure as he plunged his tongue into her and rubbed on her clit. Circling it inside of her she arched her back and was panting heavily, moaning almost continuously.

"Caleb, I need more," she whimpered, feeling as if she was on fire. He slipped his tongue out of her and she could feel her arousal already dripping out of her. He lined his own arousal with her entrance and pushed in an inch at a time, before pulling out and thrusting back in. Hanna, already being close to climaxing, was already shaking under him when he finally buried himself in her. He moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it in small fast circles while he let her taste herself on his lips. After several thrusts Hanna reached another high.

Her body shook with absolute bliss and Caleb grunted, trying to make this last longer for both of them. He stilled while she calmed down and he swore it was absolutely the hardest fucking thing he'd ever had to do not to continue to pound into her.

"Move," she ordered him, and he didn't argue. He growled, slamming his hips into her, rubbing her clit, and sucking on her nipples Caleb was dangerously close. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, allowing himself to go deeper inside her. With each movement he hit just the right spot inside of her that had her unravelling quicker than she thought possible.

"Caleb! Oh God, don't stop," she gasped out.

"Hanna, please cum. Fuck, Hanna, please," he answered, knowing that he was starting to go over the edge.

She screamed his name again and her body hit it's third climax. Unable to hold on at all, Caleb thrust into her erratically before he came with a strangled cry of her name.

After they had both regained control of themselves, Caleb pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. "See?" Hanna asked, "we definitely could not have done that if you didn't have your own place."

He turned back to look at her, "You are absolutely right. It may not be much… but it's ours."

Hanna looked at him quickly before letting a wide smile across her face, "Yep, it sure is," she told him before pulling him back down beside her and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! Here is chapter 2. There will be a chapter for every area of Caleb's apartment, and I'm trying to mix it up as far as foreplay and such, but if you are just dying to see something specific sooner than later be sure to let me know. I do not own these characters! As always, be sure to review! 3

"You know, Han, I've been thinking," he said mischievously.

"Oh yeah? About what?" She questioned back, turning to face him.

He smiled at her sweetly before the glint of mischief returned to his eyes. "I've been thinking, that since this place is basically yours too- we should break it in."

"Caleb, I'm confused. What do you-"

He cut her off with a smile, "I mean, that we should _do it_ in every area of the apartment."

She flushed and shivered at just the thought of them making a game out of this, "I'm pretty sure we've already done that.."

Caleb smiled and nodded, "You're probably right. But that was before now. I got you something," He finished and put his hands over her eyes and led her to his bedroom. She opened her eyes before looking around and gasping. Next to his old dresser there was a small chest of drawers. Hanna knew that it was not brand new, but Caleb had done well to fix it up and make it look nice.

She turned to him and smiled. She had had her own drawer here for quite a while now, but she couldn't deny that this made her feel like she belonged here, like it was hers too.

After Hanna moved her stuff from her drawer to her dresser, the two of them went back to the kitchen to start cooking. "So," Caleb prompted, "What do you think?"

Looking over her shoulder at him she smirked, "Did you get me that on purpose? So that I'd have to say yes?"

"Maybe," Caleb grinned and opened his freezer.

Hanna turned her back from him but jumped when she felt an ice cube being dragged across the back of her neck. Caleb kissed his way across her neck too, alternating between licking the trail of water being left and blowing on her wet skin. Hanna shivered at the sensation, "C-Caleb…" she moaned quietly, and he smirked- knowing he had her.

Suddenly Caleb stopped his movement and held the ice cube towards the front of her neck. Hanna's breath quickened as the cold water dripped and rolled down her skin to her breasts.

"You never answered my question, Han. What do you think?" Caleb whispered lowly in her ear.

She tried to respond by turning towards him, but his hips and other hand trapped her against the counter. She could not turn around and could only partly see him by turning her head. "Fine." She responded, annoyed that she couldn't kiss him.

He began to trail his hand lower down her chest, so the ice cube was melting even faster against her flushed skin. "Well, if you're not excited, then I guess we don't _have _to…" He finished by blowing air down towards her breasts, making her shiver and- as Caleb was pleased to notice- causing her nipples to strain against the fabric of her thin bra. "But I want you to know that it would have been so _hot. _I would have fucked you so hard against the counter. You would have been moaning my name, begging me to-"

"CALEB." She said harshly. He stopped and looked down to see her clenching her legs together and slightly squirming. He continued to pin her hips to the counter but slowly trailed his hand down her hips and to the hem of her dress. Reaching up the back of it, he rubbed his fingers over her panties and groaned at how wet she already was. He continued moving his hand upward and pushed her dress up over her ass. Then, while keeping her hips pinned to his, he reached behind him and grabbed another ice cube. Placing it just below her belly button, he backed them away from the counter and stood in the middle of the small kitchen. Hanna once again tried to turn to Caleb, but he had his other arm locked firmly around her waist- keeping her turned away. He did however responded by dropping the ice cube a centimeter and slowly drawing a line back and forth along her stomach.

Her legs clenched tighter and she leaned back on him to steady herself. Caleb moved slightly behind her and stuck his leg between her knees, preventing her from releasing any of the pressure she was feeling. "You still haven't answered me Hanna," he whispered whilst dropping the ice dangerously close to the top of her panties.

He noticed Hanna was visibly shaking now, whether it was because of the ice or because she was so turned on. She moaned and rocked her ass against his hips and he inhaled sharply when she hit his erection. "Yes. I want to do it." She said through tight teeth.

Caleb did not hesitate leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck and dropping the ice cube on the ground so he could unzip her dress. When he pushed it down he had to take his arm off her waist, and in a millisecond she had spun and was kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She stepped out of her dress and walked back to the counter. Jumping onto it, she pulled him between her open legs and began to grind on his erection, needing release.

"Hanna, you can't keep doing that," he groaned as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and palm her breasts in his hands. He rubbed his fingers around each hardened nipple and put his hand to her panties. She was practically dripping already, he could feel her arousal coat his fingers through her panties and she heard a low growl come from his throat as he ripped them off of her. Backing away, he grabbed another piece of ice and stuck it in his mouth to wet it before holding it to her folds. Hanna cried out and threw her head back, the cold ice mixed with his hands touching her and how ready she was, was already was too much for her. Caleb knew she liked to cum more than once, but he also knew that if he were to bury himself inside of her right now, it would be over much too quickly. So, he improvised. Sliding the ice up and down her folds, Hanna moaned and bucked into his hand. He was getting harder and harder imagining how she would be reacting if it was the tip of his cock rather than his fingers. Sliding the ice over her entrance, Hanna began shaking and laid back on the counter.

"Oh God, Caleb, please!" She begged.

He inserted two of his fingers into her and swirled what was left of the ice cube. The cold water mixing with the heat of her juices caused Hanna to teeter on the edge of her orgasm. Caleb, seeing how close she was, stopped moving but kept his fingers inside her. "Caleb, what the fuck?" She panted, desperately wanting him to release the pressure she felt.

"Open your eyes," he whispered leaning down close to her ear.

After several moments she did as she was told and he saw her hazy, lust filled gaze.

He slowly began moving his thumb around her clit, never actually touching it. But when she started to close her eyes again he stopped. "Keep them open, Hanna."

She growled at him and opened her eyes. Caleb looked deep into them as he began moving his fingers again and circling his thumb fast and hard on her clit. Hanna couldn't help it anymore. She broke her intense stare at Caleb and let her head fall back, clenching her eyes shut as she screamed his name over and over as she toppled over the edge.

She whimpered when Caleb took his fingers out of her. Slowly, he helped her sit up. She looked at him and smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. He helped her off of the counter and held her close when her legs wobbled slightly. Gasping, she felt his extremely hard erection.

Hanna rolled into him slightly and he grunted when she began slowly rocking. "Hanna," he warned, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Now we do things my way," She told him huskily. Reaching in his back pocket she pulled out his wallet, taking extra measure to scratch her fingers along his ass. "Take off your shirt." She demanded. Normally Caleb would have wanted to take the lead, but it had been a while since she had acted like this, and he was very intrigued.

While he was taking his shirt off, Hanna grabbed the condom and set it on the counter. She grabbed his belt buckle and slid his belt off, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground. His erection immediately sprang to life when she took his boxers off as well. Lowering her body, Hanna kissed and nipped down his stomach, pleased that she felt his cock twitch each time she left a mark on him.

Caleb didn't even realize she had one, but she held a small ice cube just under his belly button and rubbed it up, down, and across his lower torso, happily licking up the water that ran down. "How does it feel to be teased?" she asked him sultrily.

He groaned and shook his head in response, not trusting himself to resist bucking towards her if he lost concentration. She trailed the ice cube and circled it around the base of his penis, which he was sure could cut glass by now.

"Han. Please." He begged, wanting to feel her around him.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him down next to her, grabbing a dish towel in the process. Laying it down as a pillow, she grabbed the condom and gestured for him to lay down. Caleb groaned when he felt her nimble fingers around his cock, rolling on the condom.

After what seemed like ages, she straddled him and began kissing him passionately, her ass barely touching his member.

"Hanna." He grunted again, his cock so erect it would be touching his stomach had Hanna not been there. She looked at him and moved her hand in between them, guiding him to her entrance. Caleb closed his eyes, waiting for her to take him in, but reopened them when he realized she was still.

"You are not allowed to move," Hanna told him, "Just lay still. And if you don't we'll stop." Her eyes held the same glint as before, and Caleb realized that she was not kidding. He nodded roughly, not being able to take it.

She sat down, taking all of him in, and they both moaned as he filled her. After adjusting to him for several moments, Hanna resituated herself and began to bob slowly up and down. Caleb stayed as still as he could, taking all his will power not to turn her over and fuck her senseless against the floor. Hanna was groaning and practically chanting his name as she began to move faster on him. He clenched his hands and tightened his entire body to keep from moving, breathing in short pants and letting out strangled noises as she rode him.

"Oh god, Hanna. Please babe, fuck." Caleb cried, shaking with the effort of staying still. Hanna began to move erratically up and down, slamming her hips against his own and quickly rubbing her clit. She yelled when her orgasm finally came and her walls clenched around Caleb's member. He growled when she began to slump over and flipped them both, unable to handle the release he needed. Pounding into her over and over, he held her head so it didn't fall against the floor. She was already building to another orgasm, the intensity making her scream his name. Hanna leaned upwards, her orgasm overlapping her previous one and bit and sucked Caleb's shoulder crying out in pleasure. The feeling of her teeth on his hot skin and her sounds of pleasure in his ear sent Caleb flying over the edge as well. "Hanna!" he shouted as he felt fire shooting through his veins and felt himself cumming inside of her as her walls nearly milked him dry.

After they came down from their highs, Caleb laid on the floor, totally exhausted. Hanna curled next to him, both having long forgotten the groceries.

"So what's next?" Hanna asked him. He smirked at her before giving her a peck on the forehead and carrying her to the nearest chair.

"I'm not sure babe… we'll have to think about it"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. It's steamy (No pun intended). As always... Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Caleb got home from school as his buzzed. It was a text from Hanna.

"Hey, can I come over tonight? My mom is at some meeting until late," it read.

He smiled and responded back "Of course babe, see you soon."

Caleb decided he needed to clean up. Hanna had been to his place when it was messy but he had been so busy that he hadn't cleaned for about two weeks. He was also pretty sure there was soup that was bad in the fridge.

After cleaning the living room Caleb was washing dishes when he dropped a huge pan in the sink. "Are you kidding me?" He yelled as disgusting water splashed all over him. He finished doing the dishes and picked up his phone on the way to the bathroom. "Just let yourself in, I might be in the shower," He texted Hanna before stripping and turning on the warm water.

Hanna walked in and heard the water running. She sighed and curled up in her favorite chair. After a minute had passed she was already getting bored, but she smiled as a thought entered her mind. She took of her high heels so he wouldn't hear her coming and quietly took her clothes off as well, leaving her completely naked. Slowly, she tiptoed into the bathroom and stepped into the tub behind him.

Caleb was washing his face when he heard her, "Well this seems familiar," She said, referring to the time they had shared a shower when he first started staying with her.

He smiled and wiped his eyes before turning to her, but when he saw her he went slack jawed. "H-Han, what're you-"

"Do you know what I think of when I think of that day?" She whispered, close to his ear. He shook his head and was clenching his hands into fists. "I think of what would have happened if you kissed me. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself you know… from this," He had closed his eyes while she was talking, trying to keep his focus. With her last word she reached out and snaked her fingers around his member, as he hardened in her hand and groaned. "And I would have not been able to stop kissing you… And trailing my mouth down your body until I had your dick in my wet, hot mouth." He groaned again, already incredibly hard.

"Hanna, I'm not going to be able to do this for very long," He grunted.

She responded by lunging at his mouth and capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her back just as passionately and let his hands grip her hips. Her arms circled up and she clenched her hands in his wet hair, making him moan so she could plunge her tongue in his mouth. They battled for dominance and he won when he grabbed her ass in his hands and lifted her up. Hanna's legs wrapped around him instantly and they both groaned as she rubbed her dripping center along his throbbing erection.

Hanna was humping her hips on his, amazed that she was so turned on in this short amount of time. He backed out of the water and pinned her body against the opposite wall, their wet bodies sliding against one another.

"Caleb, come on. Please," She grunted in between kisses. He set her down and reached out of the shower to grab a condom before rolling it down his length.

Reconnecting their lips, Caleb reached a hand up and rubbed her breasts. He dragged his lips down her neck and sucked, loving that he could leave marks on her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her around his waist once again before holding her against the wall and pushing his length into her. Hanna shuddered as he went into her, all the way to the hilt. He waited until Hanna motioned for him to continue before he started thrusting in and out of her. Each time he sank back into her she would make noises that were sending fire through his veins. He continued to support her with one arm and brought the other hand to her clit, rubbing light circles around it, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Fuck, Caleb! Harder!" She moaned as she tried to buck her hips faster. Caleb was intent on making this last, though, knowing that if she came he would go over the edge also and it would be over much too soon.

He slowed their hips and pushed into her with long slow strokes while continuing to apply light pressure to her clit. It was driving Hanna crazy and she was shaking with pleasure as he continued to keep her from release. She could feel herself dripping down his thick cock as he pulled out of her and thrust back in. Finally, Hanna got tired of the fire building in her belly and she pulled his face to hers, swirling her tongue around his and moving to suck on the base of his throat. Her ankles locked around his back and she pulled him into her harder and faster, making her back slap the tile wall. He lost his patience and began circling her clit harder while hitting her g-spot. She shook against him and he groaned as he willed himself to keep it together while she rode out her high.

Her walls clenched around him and her juices coated his member. Caleb pulled out of her slowly, and she whimpered at the emptiness. He set her down gently after he was sure she could stand and kissed her roughly.

Hanna could feel his throbbing erection against her stomach, and wrapped her hand around him. She took off the condom and threw it outside of the shower, deciding to worry about it later. Pumping her hand slowly, he grunted and bit her shoulder. She licked and nipped down his body before kneeling in front of him and licking him from base to tip. Caleb shuddered and reached a hand out to steady himself on the wall, blocking her from the spray of the showerhead. Her thumb skimmed the tip and she sucked the pre-cum off before twirling her tongue around him. Finally she put her mouth around him and began bobbing her head up and down his thick shaft

"Oh, God! Hanna!" He moaned as she took him deeper each time. She moaned and the vibrations seemed to shoot through his entire body.

He looked down at her and almost exploded when she saw her fingers pumping into herself as well. She had her eyes clenched and was taking his entire dick into her mouth while she was fingering herself. He needed to be inside her again. Now.

"I need- condom," He got out through clenched teeth.

She sucked the tip of his dick and lapped more pre-cum off of him. Before shaking her head. "I got put on the pill," She whimpered as her fingers began moving faster.

That was all Caleb needed to hear. He got on the floor of the shower with her and took her fingers out of her. Again, he thrust into her and was rubbing circles on her clit. He moved to put one hand under her head so she wouldn't hurt herself when she came, and he moved his mouth to her breasts. Sucking on her breasts and listening to her screams of pleasure had Caleb dangerously close to the edge. He put his lips by her ear and bit on her earlobe, "Please, Han. Cum for me, I'm so close," He groaned throatily. She screamed his name as she reached another high and writhed underneath him. He felt her milking him and heard his name coming from her lips and he let out a strangled cry of her name as he came inside her.

They continued to lay on the shower floor until they could both breath normally again and Caleb pulled out of her. Sitting up, he pulled her to him. "So, when did you say you needed to be home?" he asked her, grinning.


End file.
